


The Great Whiskey Heist

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: A Whole New Galaxy [20]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Random & Short, Reyes POV, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 06:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13541661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: Reyes was beginning to wish that he hadn’t invited Paige Ryder, the Pathfinder, as his plus one





	The Great Whiskey Heist

Reyes was beginning to wish that he hadn’t invited Paige Ryder, the Pathfinder, as his plus one. Not because she was being a drunkard or a nuisance, but simply because she was so attractive, which made it somewhat difficult for him to focus on the task at hand. He’d known that she was pretty from the moment he’d met her, it’d be hard not to. It was, if he was being completely honest with himself, at least partially the reason he’d invited her. But when he’d sauntered up behind her, he definitely hadn’t expected her to look so incredibly stunning.

 

She was wearing a black flared skirt decorated with a bone pattern. She’d paired it with a silky green shirt that perfectly matched her hair. Her grey eyes were emphasized with black eyeliner and on her feet, she wore a pair of strappy green heels. Reyes found himself having to resist the urge to find out what was softer, her shirt or her skin.

 

Later, as he rummaged through the crates, searching for the whiskey, his mind kept returning to her. To her smile. To her eyes. He was so lost in his thoughts he didn’t hear her come in and was only made aware of her presence when she started yelling at him.

“You son of a bitch! You fucking lied to me!”

Reyes, after filing away the fact that she had the slightest Italian accent when she was angry, moved to shush her.

“Ryder! It’s not what it looks like!”

“So you didn’t use me a distraction to go through Sloane’s stuff?” She snapped, temporarily silencing Reyes.

“…Okay yes. But it’s for both our benefit! I promise.”

“You’ve been making a lot of promises-”

“Shit-!” Reyes interrupted, saving himself from more cursing. “Someone’s coming! We need a distraction!”

 

Paige stared at him, the anger shifting into fear. She then shoved him up against the wall and began to kiss him like his mouth contained the only oxygen in the room. To add to the effect, she hooked one of her legs around his and soon he was kissing her back.

“Oh. Uh… sorry.” The guard muttered awkwardly upon entering and seeing them. When neither of them replied, she made her escape.

“I think we’re in the clear.” Reyes murmured, breaking the kiss.

“Maybe another kiss? Just to be sure.” Paige replied, leaning forward. Reyes chuckled.

“Now you’re just teasing me.”

 

As they spoke, it occurred to Reyes that his hand was resting on Paige’s forearm. And it was definitely softer than her shirt.


End file.
